Kid problems
by RivaMikaDailyDose
Summary: Hanji manages to involve Mikasa into her wacky experiment, which fails miserably, causing Levi to get muddled up with a child? Rivamika / Rikasa / LevixMikasa/
1. Chapter 1

**ATTENTION: If any of you have Tumblr, I just created a personal SNK tumblr account for Levi, so I can do roleplaying! If you guys are interested in role-playing, asking questions, or offering prompts, then please follow me on **

**ask-rivaillleheichou**

**I'll follow you right back!**

**Thanks so much and enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Not interested."

"But why!" Hanji pried, not completely content with surrendering so easily. She was a woman of knowledge who was dedicated to her long years of work of conducting and analyzing on living things. She was driven by her idealistic experiments, that she would go through great lengths to conduct them. And she would do anything.

Mikasa glanced at the hyperactive squad leader, who was in kneeling position with her hands extending out — pulling a puppy dog face, trying her best efforts to persuade her in participating. Mikasa exhaled heavily, not amused or convinced on partaking in Hanji's experiment. Everyone in the Scouting Legion knew that your life could possibly be on the line if you agreed to Hanji's odd experiments— not that she was petrified or anything— she just had better things to do than to play childish games with an eccentric woman, who may or may not have a few loose screws in her head.

"Like I said Hanji, I'm busy." She let out in a dull tone, making her way towards the doors of the mess hall.

Hanji stood up, her eyes gleaming with ill intentions. "In that case, I suppose I can go ask Eren since he respects me and all... I'm sure he's willing to cooperate." She smirked inwardly.

Mikasa stopped in her stead and knitted her eyebrows together— her hands twitching at the sound of Eren's name. Hanji was pretty devious, considering her personality and line of work. She had been cornered by the likes of a sadistic scientist, who would stoop to anything, to be able to conduct her mentally strange experiments.

"Fine." Her devoid charcoal eyes landed on the erratic woman, her tone filled with regret.

Hanji's eyes peeked up in pure excitement as she jumped up and down— deeply thrilled by the fact that she got what she wanted. Though, she already knew she would end up having it her way. She was just that sly.

"Ahem." Hanji cleared her throat, making her way towards Mikasa. "Follow me."

Mikasa nodded in response, noticing how Hanji's eyes were gleaming with joy with a mixture of malice. She could already feel the chills crawling down her back as she began to trail after her towards her infamous lab. She couldn't help but get a strong feeling that she was going to regret this later on.

* * *

"Just a few more minutes before she wakes up." Hanji smirked happily, her cheeks shaded with a tint of crimson as she glanced at the sleeping girl. This experiment would surely prove her abilities as a experimentalist. After the results, she would be basking in a pool full of, _'You're amazing Hanji,' or 'I underestimated your skills!' _

"Just you wait, I'll show you." She muttered under her breath, adjusting her glasses slightly, and striding over towards the restroom for a quick break.

'_By feeding Mikasa the liquid that she brewed together, it will chemically change the cells in her body__— __which will alter her genetic genes and give her unlimited amount of strength that will prove worthy of defeating the Titans once and for all.' _She thought to herself, letting out heaps of giggles. She couldn't wait to charge into Erwin's office and boast about her success— which will cause him to bow down to her greatness. Just the thought was getting her excited.

Hanji quickly left the restroom, opening the door to her lab and noticing the bed where Mikasa's body was resting, vacant. The only thing that remained was a pile of clothes, which she was previously wearing before she agreed to do the experiment.

"Uh oh." Hanji uttered, escaping through the doors of her lab, and descending down the halls of headquarters. '_Don't panic Hanji, she must have woken up and decided she wanted to take a shower so she stripped off her clothes and left it there. There's no way something horrifying could happen...right?' _She felt a bead of sweat trickling down her forehead, as she ran in pursuit of finding Mikasa Ackerman.

* * *

"If you have time to be wandering outside and abandoning your cleaning duty, how about I teach you a thing or two about discipline, damn brat." Levi folded his arms over his chest, slightly looming over the young soldier with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry sir! It won't happen again!" The boy replied back with a tinge of fear, flickering in his expression.

"Next time, I won't hold back." He uttered in a low tone, gesturing his hand in the air for him to leave.

The soldier quickly nodded, racing towards the door for his escape.

Levi let out a heavy sigh, a vile after taste in his mouth, after hours of completing paperwork that was irrelevant to the Scouting Legion. His body was aching and his shoulders were stiff from sitting behind his desk since dusk till dawn. All he wanted to do was lay back and rest for a short period of time— though, before he could close his eyes and take a break, he noticed a green hood that was lying at the corner of his office.

"Damn brat leaving a mess in my office." He muttered under his breath, making his way towards the disheveled hood. He glanced at it for a moment and noticed something bulging out from under the cloth. He arched his eyebrow in curiosity and lifted the cloak— revealing a naked child underneath. Levi blinked repeatedly, dropping the hood in the process, not comprehending why a kid was sleeping in his office— not to mention that the brat was nude as well.

He swiftly lifted the cloak again, trying to divert his eyes away from the little body and noticed a red scarf wrapped around the child's neck. He grimaced, somehow recalling a person within the Scouting Legion that wore a scarf with that same exact color.

"Hey. Wake up." Levi extended his foot, rubbing it against the childs' head.

The child stirred on the ground a few times, yawning once before rolling to the side to face him. "Sweep." The little girl muttered in a soft-spoken tone.

Levi widened his eyes in shock, noticing a remarkable resemblance between the child and Mikasa Ackerman. At this point, he narrowed his choices down to three possible explanations.

* * *

**Theory 1: Somehow, Mikasa got pregnant in her early years and had a child****— ****though it's highly unlikable, due to her age.**

**Theory 2: The child is a close relative of hers, possibly a younger sister he has never heard of.**

**Theory 3: Some random kid who happens to resemble Mikasa.**

* * *

"Lap." Her voice chimed, as she stood up from the ground, wobbling her legs in the process.

Levi quickly tossed the cloak at her, diverting his eyes away, giving some distance between him and the little girl. "Put the cloak on." He demanded.

"Lap." The little girl repeated again, this time she lifted her tiny finger and pointed to his legs.

Levi creased his forehead in confusion and flickered his eyes back at her. "What about it?"

"I want to sit."

"Not happening." Levi replied, scratching the back of his head. He couldn't understand anything that was going on. The fact that he was stuck in his office with a kid was irritating enough.

The little girl pouted, protruding her cheeks outwards and glancing back at him with angry eyes. "Let me sit!" She shrieked, stomping her foot down.

"Be quiet brat!" Levi shouted back, a vein popping out from his temple. There was enough brats running around in the Scouting Legion and now he was stuck with a damn kid. Just what in the world was going on.

The little girl bit her lower lip, her tears welling up on the brim of her eyelids. "M-MEANIE!" She shouted in high-pitched voice, her tears streaking down her cheeks.

Levi rubbed the side of his temples together with the tips of his fingers, a scowl appearing on his face.

_'Damn, I made the brat cry.' _He thought, feeling a hint of guilt inside of him.

"Oi, I'm sorry." He uttered in a low tone— though not a hint of sincerity in his voice.

"WAHHHHH!" She shrieked, her tears overflowing, leaving hot droplets all over his floor. She continued to stomp her feet all over the ground, boosting the pitch of her screams.

He gritted his teeth together, inhaling deeply before making his way towards the girl. He gradually approached her, leaning over before dropping his body down to the floor— his legs criss-crossed. "There. Sit." He rolled his eyes in defeat.

The little girl sniffled, wiping the tears from her face with the sleeve of the cloak, and stumbling her body towards him— plopping her bottom between his legs. She turned her head around to glance back at him, giving him an unexpected, perky smile.

He just gazed down at her pale complected face, observing her facial structures, amazed that it was identical to Mikasa by some degree. Hell, it was like a mini Mikasa if anything. Though, the little girls' personality was nothing like the withdrawn, aggressive woman.

"LEVI HAVE YOU SEEN MIKASA AN— " Hanji abruptly slammed open the door, striding inside his office hastily before stopping mid sentence. She glanced down and noticed Levi sitting on the floor of his office with a child on his laps.

Hanji's eyes widened to the sight of the child, a mixture between elation and bewilderment— not completely giving time to calm herself. She began inhaling and exhaling in a fast pace, her hands shaking with excitement in correlation to fear as well. This was by far the best experiment that she has ever conducted, even though it didn't go as planned— well, not that any of her experiments ever did.

"L-L-L-Levi." She stuttered, adjusting her glasses with her shaky hand.

Levi just stared at her with a scowl on his face. "I haven't seen her. Try asking Jaeger."

"No need." She gulped, a bead of sweat dripping down her face.

"Hanji." He gazed into her eyes with suspicion. "Who's kid is this?"

"A-Ah... well, you see.."

"Hanji." He repeated again, his tone becoming more assertive.

She flickered her eyes back and forth between Levi and chibi Mikasa— preparing herself for an erupting volcano. "You see... that child is Mikasa. I made her participate in one of my experiment and somehow..." She trailed off, trying to divert her eyes away, "she turned into a kid."

"I don't have time to be joking around Hanji." Levi narrowed his eyes at her, adjusting his body slightly. "Now tell me who this kid belongs to."

"Like I said... that's Mikasa." She nervously replied, biting her bottom lip.

Levi knitted his eyebrows together, abruptly standing up, unintentionally knocking the little girl to the floor, with an exasperated look on his face. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

Hanji cringed her face to the booming voice and got down on her knee to pick up Mikasa.

"NO! I WANT TO SWEEP ON HIS LAP!" Mikasa folded her little arms together, stumbling over towards Levi again.

Levi grimaced when he felt her little hands gripping on his pants. "Let go." He growled.

"No." She replied back, hugging his leg tightly.

Levi attempted to shake her off with his leg— though his futile efforts all failed terribly as she remained clinging to his pants. She flickered her big, charcoal eyes up at him and gave him a bright smile, her face flushed with crimson. "Mine." She rubbed her puffy face against his leg.

Levi felt a slight tremor erupt in his chest and gradually began to relax his body, watching the chibi Mikasa lightly tug on to his pants. He couldn't believe that the reserved girl who hated his guts with a passion, was actually this tender little girl who was clinging on to him with all her force. He couldn't help but feel a hint of amusement from this bad situation. Somehow, this wasn't so bad after all. Maybe he could have a little fun with this before she turned back to normal. _Just a little_. He smirked inwardly to himself.

Hanji flickered her eyes at Levi, noticing how his atmosphere was gradually changing. She had a bad feeling about this. Leaving Levi and chibi Mikasa together was like putting a cat and dog inside a room. It left a bad taste in her mouth. Especially since Levi could sometimes by sly when the odds were in his favor.

'_Oh boy..'_

* * *

**(To Be Contiuned..)**

**Okay, so I came across a chibi Mikasa on tumblr and was inspired to make a story about Mikasa being a little kid. OMG, her picture is so kawaii :DDD! Anyways, this won't be a story like the other fan fics. There's only going to be a part 1 and part 2 so don't get your hopes up /: Sorry! Hope you enjoyed part 1 though! Please leave a review on your thoughts! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2 Roar!

"I'm not doing it." Levi folded his arms over his chest, sharp eyes flickering back and forth.

"But you have to!" Hanji pouted, protruding her bottom lip outwards.

"Pwease." Little Mikasa stared up at him, her charcoal hued eyes bulging out from their sockets. Her billowy cheeks were a shade of rosy pink, as she wobbled her legs towards the two adults, toppling over her long, frilly dress—which Hanji had the courtesy of buying. More like, overly thrilled by the idea of taking care of a brat, that she had to go overboard on spending an unneccessary amount of money on. Somehow, she's forgotten that it was her fault in the beginning, as to why Mikasa was this way. How troublesome.

Instinctively, Levi's body lunged forward as he rushed over to her side, extending his arms outwards to catch her before she slammed her delicate face into the concrete floor. She stirred slightly in his arms, flipping her head upwards before flashing him a smile—displaying a set of baby teeth that were on the verge of growing. Levi inwardly cursed to himself, feeling a wave of disbelief, that at this moment, he couldn't help but notice her goddamn adorable traits. The way her shoulder-length onyx hair felt silky against his rugged hands. The way her innocent eyes sparkled at the sight of his presence. And what really caught him off guard was the way she smiled brightly, no matter what self-inflicted pain she imposed on herself. Her chibi form was threatening his reputation as Corporal. The image he spent long, hard years of work to build up. He'd be damned if he didn't get payback for this trivial situation he was placed in. Mikasa would witness hell once she turned back to her normal self.

"Sowwy papa." Chibi Mikasa pouted, squeezing her tiny hands around his arms.

Levi exhaled out heavily, lifting his hands to pinch both sides of her crimson shaded cheeks. He began squeezing them while narrowing his sharp blue eyes at her. "It's Corporal Levi, not _papa_." He emphasized, squeezing her cheeks harder. "Just because you turned into a temporary brat, doesn't give you the permission to—"

_Chuu. _

Levi widened his eyes in surprise, using his two hands to push chibi Mikasa off before clasping his hand on his cheek. _She kissed his cheek._ That goddamn brat, oblivious to her behavior, just kissed him without understanding what she did. He let the strands of his black hair descend forward as he slumped his body against the hard surface of the wall. He bit his tongue in frustration, feeling the heat from his cheeks exposing a shade of red.

"Oh my." Hanji chuckled to herself, clearly amused by his flustered expression. "...Does this mean you'll do it then?"

Levi abruptly lifted his chin upwards, narrowing his slanted eyes at her. "Not a fucking chance." He hissed, trying to distance himself from them.

Mikasa rolled on the floor, back and forth, heaps of giggles escaping from her mouth. "I kiss Copowol Wevi!" She shrieked happily, continuing to roll on the dirty ground.

Levi cringed his face, tempted to toss the little chibi into a tub full of bubbles, and scrub her down until she was clean and spotless. Disgusting little brat.

"Come on, you grouch. You don't want her to cry do you?" Hanji persisted, not fully convinced with his dull answer.

"I don't care." He rolled his eyes, ignoring Hanji's futile attempts to lure him into her dirty schemes. He would never stoop so low as to go along with her ridiculous plans.

Hanji arched her eyebrow, adjusting her glasses slightly before kneeling down to Mikasa's tiny form. "Mikasa." She chimed, her eyes gleaming with malice. "Papa doesn't want to make you happy." She cooed to the little girl.

Mikasa stared up, her expression suddenly changing as tears began accumulating on the brim of her eyelids. Levi clenched his fists tightly—preparing himself for her usual loud wailing. He knitted his eyebrows together, closing his eyes and waited for her to begin shrieking with her high-pitched voice—though to his marvel, she just stood there trembling with her hands in fists and a melancholy expression on her face. She was trying to fight back her tears. That shitty brat.

"I-I-I won't cwy." She mumbled her words, forcing her eyes to look in a different direction.

Levi just sighed to himself, somehow feeling like he was the bad guy in this situation. Shit. How was he suppose to know how to please a kid? He wasn't a father, and if anything, he hated kids more than uncleanliness. Kids lacked sense of discipline and were always covered with filth, wherever they went. They caused nothing but trouble, and chibi Mikasa wasn't any different from them. But for some odd reason, he couldn't help but just stare at her with curiosity in his eyes.

"Just cry already." He muttered under his breath, exhausted from watching her try to bottle in all of her emotions.

She continued to stand there, trembling continuously, hiding her face beneath the disheveled, red scarf and shook her head in response. "No."

Levi gritted his teeth together, approaching her in slow, measured steps. Even as a chibi, she was still stubborn and difficult. "Mikasa. Cry." He demanded, feeling frustrated by her obstinacy.

"No."

"Disobeying orders, are we?" He stopped in front of her and knelt down, clasping his right hand on top of her head, using his other hand to tug her chin upwards. He locked gazes between slanted blue orbs and stormy, chestnut eyes and stifled a dark chuckle. "I was planning on making you do all of my cleaning chores but you're too goddamn stubborn for me to take advantage of you."

She just stood there, biting her lower lip and glanced down, a few drops escaping from her face. "..I-If I cwy, you won't love me anymore. You will weave me forever." She sniffled, raising her arm to her face, attempting to wipe away the castaway tears that fell on her cheeks.

Levi flinched at her response, not expecting for her to say something so sentimental. He felt his heart give a sickened shudder, his veins pumping blood at a stimulating rate. A shade of crimson sweeping across his face. This twisted feeling of wanting nothing more than to protect her, it was dangerous. Dangerous for him to be shaken by a kid so easily.

He gripped his fists, internally fighting within himself as he stood there—kneeling down before her with an unimaginable expression. He quickly wrapped his arm around her head, using his other arm to clasp his hand around her tiny waist. Crushing her face into his chest as he leaned his face towards her earlobe. "That's impossible." His voice, barely above a murmur. "Because I never loved you in the first place brat." He smirked, embracing her small figure in his arms.

Mikasa sniffled, pushing her body from his grasp. Levi blinked a few times, startled that she pulled away from him. "Then do it!" She plopped her bottom down to the ground, displaying an exasperated expression —though failing to look serious due to her adorable nature as a child.

Levi creased his forehead in frustration and extended his arms in the air, hunching his back just slightly. "...Roar.. I'm a Titan." Levi muttered from his breath, rolling his eyes at his ridiculous behavior. He somehow managed to fall into their scheme without realizing it.

"Just a bit louder Levi." Hanji mumbled, trying to contain the heaps of giggles that were escaping from her mouth.

Levi gritted his teeth, clenching his jaws before repeating the same method. "Roar! I'm a Titan!" He barked, a little louder this time, as he began to trudge his feet towards Mikasa. She stared at him with bright eyes, and without fail, she flashed him the smile that always caught him off guard. The edges of his lips slightly turned upwards, as he continued to ridicule himself in front of the two laughing girls.

"LEVI—I-I-I CAN'T. HAHAHAHAHA!" Hanji shrieked loudly, dropping her body to the ground and tightly grasping the sides of her stomach for support.

"I'M GOING TO EAT YOU, ROAR!" Levi clutched Mikasa by the waist and swung her body in the air with all his force, before dropping her little body back down onto the ground. She screamed in excitement and continued to laugh, throwing her tiny arms in the air.

Levi smiled inwardly to himself—noticing a strand of hair resting on top of her meager nose. He used the tip of his finger to lightly brush away the strand and gazed down at her billowy face. Her eyes were sparkling in awe, while her cheeks were flushed with a rosy color. She lifted her tiny hand to the side of his face, rubbing her soft palm against his cheeks. "Mine." She smiled gently, dropping her arm back down to her sides.

Levi felt a wave of tranquility wash over his stiff body—the sound of her little voice muttering such an affectionate word to someone like him. It was almost like harmony to his ears. He hated it—yet he couldn't help but feel like this little figure in his arms, was suddenly weaving her existence with him. Chibi Mikasa was stripping his cold layers down, piece by piece, and somehow reaching his core.

"Corporal? Hanji?" A low voice came from behind.

Levi suddenly whipped his head around, locking gazes between Jean and Eren.

Mikasa popped her head up, slightly looking over Levi's shoulders and gasping in surprise. "EWEN!" She chimed happily, escaping from Levi's arms, and stumbling her wobbly legs towards the confused soldiers.

Eren's eyes widened in bewilderment. "M-M-Mikasa?!" He knelt down, quickly grabbing her before she hurt herself from falling.

Jean gaped at Mikasa's appearance, his face turning pale from shock.

"W-what happened?" Eren frantically asked, his eyes tracing back and forth between Hanji and Levi.

Hanji nervously stood there, fidgeting with her fingers, and letting out a low whistle—which made her seem like the most suspicious suspect.

Levi folded his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes at the two soldiers. "Hanji's experiment." That was all he needed to say, for them to understand everything.

Jean and Eren both stared at each other for a moment before looking back down at Mikasa's chibi form. She just stood there clinging on to Eren's leg with a delighted smile on her face.

"I wuv you Ewen." She chimed, gripping on to his pants with her tiny hands.

Levi clenched his fists tightly— his lips pursing in a thin line, a vein protruding from his temple as he flickered his eyes over to Mikasa, who was _now_ clinging on tightly onto Eren's leg. He inhaled deeply, his breath becoming harsh and shallow . _'That fucking brat...'_

Hanji flickered her eyes towards Levi and stifled a laugh to herself. His expression was obvious and the way he was trying to play it off cool was even more amusing to her.

'_He's already gotten attached..' _Hanji smirked inwardly to herself, glancing back and forth between Eren and Levi.

* * *

**(To Be Continued...)**

**So I'm extending it to part 3! I'm sorry D: ! I know I said I would end it at part 2, but I'm just having too much fun with this! -gives supporters hugs- I hope you guys laughed, reading this chapter! I enjoyed it so much! :D Thanks so much for reading and leave a review on your thoughts about the story! **


End file.
